Memories in Blue
by BrokenBridges
Summary: "Italy smiled, and in the back of Germany's mind, so did a little boy in a blue coat." HREChibi, GerIta, mentions of AmeriPan.


AN: 'Kay, so, I was going over some of my older stories and noticed something about this one: it needed work. There were errors every where that drove me insane, so I fixed them. Usually, I would just delete a story like this, but enough people seemed to like it that I decided not to do that ;p Anyway, I didn't change much, just some word choices here and there and a the likes. I still own nothing btw o wo

* * *

Normally, Germany would embrace any and all quite in his home, it meant work could be done. Today, however, it just didn't seem right _. Since Japan is out with America for the afternoon, that just leaves Italy. Where is that little headache, anyway? _Germany thought. He decided to go find the shorter man and get to the bottom of this. If something was wrong with Italy, it had to be corrected, plus, the silence was starting to creep him out.

After spending the good majority of an hour searching, Germany found what he was looking for. Italy was in the yard, painting. As the blond nation crept foreword to investigate he realized that there was indeed something wrong with his friend.

_Friend…how long as it been since I could think of someone like that?_

Germany smiled to himself but quickly regained his stoic composure and cleared his throat. Just like he hoped, it alerted Italy of his presence.

"Oh, it's you Doitsu. Can I help you with something?" The lack of "ve~" was not lost to the addressee, and it worried him. It was then he looked up to see the subject of Italy's art. It looked like a younger him, in a blue tunic, coat, and hat. What was going on?

"Doitsu?"

Shaken from his reverie, Germany thought it would be best to just come out and ask the simple question.

"Italy, what's the matter? I never thought I'd see the day you where so quiet. And who is that in your painting?"

"This is my friend, Holy Roman Empire, he disappeared when I was a child. I guess I just really miss him today."

Suddenly, something in the German's mind clicked.

"_**Holy Roman! Promise you won't forget me!" The voice belonged to a little girl, no, boy in **__**a white and green maid's outfit. The child seemed to be calling out to the boy from Italy's picture. "I promise Italy." He replied. With that final goodbye, he turned on his heel and left.**_

Germany's face was blank, _Why am I seeing this?_ He wondered. While he was lost in his own thoughts, Italy noticed the glazed look in the younger man's eyes.

"Hey, Doitsu, did you know Holy Roman Empire? You two look like you could be related or something." Though his voice was soft, Germany could hear the sadness in the Italian's words.

"Nein," He shook his head, "I'm afraid I have no idea who he is Italy. And if I ever did, the memories of him where lost with those of my childhood. Why?"

"N-no reason," Italy replied with a sniffle, then low enough that his friend wouldn't hear nor understand, added "Solo… la speranza."

Germany hated seeing the normally giddy man so depressed. This Holy Roman fellow must have meant a lot to him. He decided he'd try to cheer the other up.

"Italy, it's getting to be lunchtime. Would you like to go make some pasta in the kitchen? I promise I won't clean the dishes you're using this time." He offered.

Sadly, Italy only shook his head, saying, "Grazie, but I'm fine." Again he sniffed. "Can you leave me alone for a little while, Doitsu? I kind of just want to be by myself right now."

Germany nodded silently, and left for the house. Once inside, the images of the two children, Holy Roman Empire and what he guessed was young Italy, returned to him. Italy's cries of "Don't forget me" still rang clear._ Verdammt! I can't shake this feeling that there's something I should know about this whole situation._ Germany was getting frustrated. Why did Japan have to pick today to be out? He was much better at this sort of thing. Sighing in defeat, Germany pushed the memory from his mind and decided to do some paperwork.

Several hours later, it was nearing night fall. Germany looked out the window, and upon seeing the darkening sky, decided he should bring Italy inside. Though he would never admit it, he was seriously worried about the other man.

When he got outside, the scene was heartbreaking. Italy was sitting on the grass in front of his canvas and crying his eyes out. Germany approached with caution.

"I-Italy…"

Said country jumped. He hadn't heard Germany coming. Slowly he turned around to face the other, tears and sniffles still escaping.

"Why didn't he ever come back Doitsu? He promised he wouldn't forget me!"

Germany couldn't take it anymore. Throwing away all restraint, he pulled the smaller nation into a tight hug. "I don't know, Italy, but I promise I won't forget you." He was met with beautiful amber eyes.

"R-really?"

"I couldn't if I tried. I love you too much, Ita-Feliciano." And without hesitation, he began to kiss the tears away.

"Ve~ good. Because Italy loves Ludwig too." Germany couldn't help but laugh.

Italy smiled, and in the back of Germany's mind, so did a little boy in a blue coat.

* * *

Translations:  
Nein: No  
Grazie: Thank you  
Solo... la speranza: Only... hope  
Verdammt: Damn it

By now :)


End file.
